April 14, 2016 Smackdown results
The April 14, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on April 12, 2016 at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California. Summary Maryse started off SmackDown with an overly flattering introduction of her husband, Intercontinental Champion, The Miz. The A-lister's guest on “Miz TV” was none other than his wife, as WWE's “it couple” proceeded to partake in a self-serving love-fest. Just as their public display of affection was reaching nauseating levels, Zack Ryder interrupted, saving everyone in the WWE Universe from the cocky couple's antics. Long Island Iced-Z's war of words with The Awesome One escalated to the point of an Intercontinental Championship Match between the two rivals, right then and there. Or so everyone thought. Before the contest could even take place, Maryse and The Miz proudly proclaimed that The Ultimate Broski would not challenge for WWE's “workhouse title,” instead he had a scheduled contest against “The Lone Wolf” Baron Corbin. With no time to prepare for his intimidating foe, Zack Ryder was at a severe disadvantage. Despite this drawback, the former Intercontinental Champion delivered a spirited fight to Baron Corbin. Unfortunately for Long Island Iced-Z, he lost the hard-fought contest after running straight into The Lone Wolf's devastating finisher: the End of Days. The callous Corbin was not done, however, as he looked ready to inflict further damage to his SmackDown opponent. His post-match assault was cut off, though, as Dolph Ziggler rushed the ring looking for payback for Corbin's attack on him less than two weeks ago. The Showoff successfully blocked the cutthroat Superstar from inflicting further damage, but was unable to connect with a superkick as the loner Superstar escaped. Say goodbye to the “quirky, loveable, girl next door” and say hello to the aggressive and ruthless Emma. The Australian Superstar's new attitude was on full display as she not only matched Paige's hard-hitting style move-for-move but ended up besting the British grappler. Just when it seemed like the former Divas Champion had her opponent right where she wanted her, Emma pulled Paige's legs out from under her, sending her face-first into the turnbuckle. The brutal fall was more than enough to allow the new-look Emma to pick up a huge pinfall victory over Paige. Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady continued to show their aptitude for trash talk, running down their opponents The Ascension before their first-round matchup in the No. 1 Contenders’ Tag Team Tournament, sponsored by Booty-O's. But it was the WWE in-ring debut of the talkative tough guys that really sent a message to the rest of the tournament's competitors. The realest guys in the room navigated past Viktor & Konnor's powerful attack, claiming victory after Amore hit a top-rope splash with some direction from his 7-foot tag team partner. Up next for the boisterous duo in the semifinals are the subjects of their recent smack talk: The Dudley Boyz. Alberto Del Rio made it clear before his first-ever matchup against AJ Styles that The Phenomenal One was not good enough to hang in the “big leagues.” But after a sensational showdown against the No. 1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, The Essence of Excellence may want to reconsider those sentiments. The League of Nations member did his best to ground the high-flying Styles, but the red-hot Styles could not be contained, slipping out of Del Rio's Cross Armbreaker, and rolling up the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion for the victory. The Golden Truth was supposed to compete against The Vaudevillains in the first round of the No. 1 Contenders’ Tag Team Tournament, sponsored by Booty-O's, but instead, Goldust informed R-Truth before the match he would be tagging with Fandango. The bizarre pairing known as “Goldango” did their best to slow down Simon Gotch and Aiden English, but WWE's dancing Superstar ultimately fell victim to the Whirling Dervish. With victories in their first two WWE matches, can the old school pairing of Gotch & English make it three in a row when they battle The Usos in the next round of The New Day's No. 1 Contenders’ Tag Team Tournament? Results ; ; *Baron Corbin defeated Zack Ryder (3:10) *Emma defeated Paige (3:16) *Realest Guys (Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) in a No.1 Contenders' Tag Team Championship Tournament First Round Match (4:20) *AJ Styles defeated Alberto Del Rio (13:03) *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Goldust & Fandango in a No.1 Contenders' Tag Team Championship Tournament First Round Match (2:01) *Sami Zayn defeated Chris Jericho by DQ (13:52) Other on-screen talent No.1 Contenders' Tag Team Championship Tournament Bracket * Image Gallery Maryse and The Miz heat up ‘Miz TV’ with PDA April 14, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg Baron Corbin v Zack Ryder April 14, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg Emma v Paige April 14, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore v The Ascension April 14, 2016 Smackdown.19.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.20.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.21.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.22.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.23.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.24.jpg AJ Styles v Alberto Del Rio April 14, 2016 Smackdown.25.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.26.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.27.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.28.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.29.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.30.jpg The Vaudevillains v Goldust & R-Truth April 14, 2016 Smackdown.31.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.32.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.33.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.34.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.35.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.36.jpg Sami Zayn v Chris Jericho April 14, 2016 Smackdown.37.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.38.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.39.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.40.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.41.jpg April 14, 2016 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #869 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #869 at WWE.com * Smackdown #869 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events